Nethysium
Nethysium is a True Neutral Monarchial settlement founded by Pharaoh Merlin, Belor, Sarana Vey, Virulina, Sahms, Brunhilde, Asai Ren, and Ahmose. History Nethysium was founded on Pharast the 17th, 1007, by an expedition sent forth by the people of Osirian of the nation of Kivath. Upon being founded, Princess Merlin of Kivath, 4th in the line of succession, became the first Pharaoh of Nethysium, and appointed those notable adventurers who came along with her into respective roles befitting them within the kingdom. Geography Central to the new world of Iakresh, Nethysium was founded first and foremost in the hopes of being a trading kingdom between all the other kingdoms founded in the new world. Intent mostly on profiting and enabling those other kingdoms founded, and ultimately coming out on top in terms of fortune. The Capital, Nethysium, is built within and around pre-existing tunnels adjacent to a jungle upon Grimoire Isle, the island first settled by Nethysium upon their arrival in Iakresh. The island was mostly tropical in nature, with some sparse deserts to the west and marshlands to the southeast. After an event involving a shrine found by ruins at the island's center, a strange phenomenon has shifted the island's climate dramatically. The surface temperature has quickly plummeted, while a layer of snow now perpetually covers much of the island. Strangely enough just a foot beneath the surface, and the temperature once again rises to what would be expected of a temperate climate. As a result, the subterranean city of Nethysium remains quite comfortable. Inhabitants Nethysium currently houses those who came from Osirian in the expedition, which includes but is not limited to slaves, nobles, clergy, and the like from different walks of life. The Crimson Legion, under the command of Belor, has also since arrived and made their presence known. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion: Nethysium encourages the worship of all gods, but being a vassal state of Osirian, has a particular emphasis on the Osirian Pantheon. Unlike in Osirian, however, there is less of a favoritism towards divine, as the Pharaoh is a practitioner of arcane magic. Magic: Magic is, of course, highly smiled upon by the denizens of Nethysium, and Pharaoh Merlin, in particular. Most magic is allowed, even those schools of necromancy typically frowned upon, in the pursuit of knowledge and magic. However, gross misuse of such things is quite frowned upon, and the Ruler, in particular, dislikes enchantment and illusion spells. Technology: Nethysium doesn't particularly dislike nor favor technology. If it serves its purpose and does so more conveniently than magic, then it shall be employed, otherwise, there is not much reason to favour it. Law & Crime Slavery is not illegal or prohibited, as Nethysium is a vassal state of Osirian, whom employ slaves religiously. Other laws TBD. People & Places of Interest Nethysium is home to the first banana farm in Iakresh. All fisheries upon Grimoire Isle have the strange habit of catching magic carp. Nethysium also houses several notable adventurers / royalty from the Old World, including: Belor Moonbreeze - General of Nethysium and leader of the Crimson Legion within the nation. Virulina Dey'th - She punches things and is scary. Also makes deals and is one hell of a Grand Diplomat. Asai Ren - Just a simple performer who acts as Councilor between the people and ruling members of Nethysium. Sarana Vey - Younger sister of Alyssa Vey, and bodyguard of Pharaoh Merlin, as well as Spymaster of Nethysium. Ahmose - A cleric of Torag, and Marshal of Nethysium. Extended cousin of Pharaoh Merlin. Sahms Hyura - Reborn as an Aasimar, he is incredibly fond of gold and acts as Treasurer of Nethysium. Pharaoh Merlin - Not as skilled or impressive as her peers, Merlin acts as Ruler of Nethysium on behalf of her father, Great Pharaoh Humnotep. Category:Old Lore